This invention relates to an end plug fitting for an endoscope in which the insertion and removal of a forceps or the like can be readily achieved and a sample can be extracted without dropping.
To insert or remove an implement such as a forceps, and to close the inserting inlet so that suction is maintained to enable the extraction of a body secretion or the like, a rubber strangulating member has been arranged in the inserting inlet, or several elastic sealing lids have been disposed therein having cuts intersecting the inlet axis, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publications Nos. 29110/1972 and 26682/1975, respectively. These conventional devices are disadvantageous, however, in that the implement must be inserted by pushing it through the strangulated member or sealing lids, whereby its insertion or removal is difficult and awkward. In addition, when a sample is withdrawn with a forceps or the like, the sample often drops off and is lost as the forceps is withdrawn. Conventional mechanical devices using cocks or screws are also known, but these have intricate constructions and need special plugging means which are difficult to clean.